you set my heart on fire (but i dont think its a bad thing)
by spocketlaine
Summary: He only wanted to fight such a strong beast. She didn't think he would be the one to make her feel like this
1. Prologoue

AN: for gochi week day 1: Fairytale/Triumph

* * *

you set my heart on fire (and i don't think its a bad thing)

-Prolouge-

"Who did that boy think he is?" She huffed as she climbed up the stairs of the tower, Peepo following after her. She kept grumbling as she pulled on the skirts of her hanfu, careful not to dirty it along the steps. That stupid ingrate, and he dared to call himself a gentleman? Gentlemen didn't just go insult a lady like her. So what if she knew martial arts? She could kick his ass anytime, anywhere.

Which she did.

And honestly, what made Pa think that she'd like someone like him? He was the rudest person she'd ever met! No lady would fall for his false charm and roguish looks. Not her, never!

"Can you believe it Peepo?" she asked exasperatedly as she finally reached the top, stopping right in front of the bed. She placed her hands on her hips, releasing another annoyed huff as she started pacing around the room once more. "He called me barbaric! Me? Barbaric? All because I practice martial arts? He can't even land a punch on me even if he tried!"

The yellow chicken clucked at her, as if agreeing with her.

"You know what he is? A sissy, wuss," she declared, turning to look at the chick once more who nodded sagely in agreement.

She started pacing once more, grumbling under her breath. She wasn't barbaric! She had the grace and elegance of any other princesses out there. She was poised, courteous, respectful, everything a princess of the Ox Kingdom should be! And if she wasn't anything, Chichi wasn't a princess who accepted that type of shit.

Releasing one last huff, Princess Chichi stopped her pacing and turned to look around the room. What did she need here again? She knew she went here to this tower to fetch something. Oh right, there should have been calligraphy brushes around here somewhere. She laid a hand on her face and looked around once more, before finally landing her eyes on the dust covered chest across from the bed.

"Aha!" she declared. "That should be where it is. Come on Peepo. Help me look for it so we can get out of this place quicker. All this dust is making my nose itch.

She bounded for the chest and wasted no time opening it. She was right in thinking that it would take awhile to find those nunchucks. Peepo, bless her chicken heart, would be no help going through this mess.

"Nope," she mumbled as she pushed scrolls out of her way. "Not this one too." She began shoving and throwing stuff out. Peepo, careful of her well being, carefully avoided the things being thrown out. As she swiftly dodged a flying sheathed knife, she suddenly heard screams coming from down below them. The chick flew towards the window and was alarmed when all she saw was fire and people running away from the palace. Everywhere she looked, she could only see fire; the tower's side was beginning to be covered by the fire.

Panicking, Peepo flew towards Chichi with hysteric chirps and clucks to get her attention. Sadly, the princess was too engrossed in her search to even notice her. Even then, Peepo still frantically flapped her wings and clucked with vigor.

"There it is!" Chichi exclaimed as she raised her head from the chest, a wide grin on her face as she clutched a small box in her hands. She dusted it off for a couple moments before turning towards her companion. "All right, Peepo. Let's head back down before Pa demands the whole kingdom to search for me- wait, are you okay?"

Peepo, ignoring Chich's question, only flew towards the window and gestured for the princess to look out of it while with haste. Chichi only knitted her eyebrows in confusion but humored her pet bird anyway. What she saw made her see why exactly Peepo was in such a panicked stated, she couldn't stop the gasp that came from her lips.

She could barely hear the screams from the crackle of the fire surrounding her. She could barely catch a glimpse of the people running away. The only thing that was clear to her was the feel of the fire and heat licking her skin, making her perspire, whether from panic or the heat, she didn't know.

What was going on? Why was the palace on fire? What about her father? Where was he?

Suddenly she caught sight of a familiar helmet down below.

"Pa!" Chichi screamed. She didn't know whether he heard her or not, but it seemed he had as he turned to her direction. She waved her hands as her father opened his mouth, as if screaming her name. The Ox King moved to run, but he was only held back by the arms of some of their people, telling him it was too dangerous to run after now, some of them pointing at something in the sky.

And it was, especially since the fire seemed to be mostly covering the lower floors. It was better for her father to stay out of the palace.

That didn't mean that she was just going to stay put in here and wait for someone to save her.

"Peepo, let's go," she said as she pulled the skirts of her hanfu. She headed towards the stairs, determined to get out of this place. The fire shouldn't have reached this part of the palace yet, she hoped. "We need to get out of here."

Peepo nodded and flew close to her. Chichi stepped down the spiral staircase, but she must have underestimated how fast the fire was spreading because it was already climbing up the stairs. With a surprised yelp, Chichi had no choice but to head back up the stairs and back up the tower. She could feel the flames following every step she took as Peepo flapped her wings frantically. She barely managed to reach the top before tripping towards the floor, and she was afraid that the fire will finally cover her, but to her surprise nothing came. She turned around to see what was happening, only to see the fire stop spread at the edge of the stairs, as if something was stopping it from spreading it to this room.

Huh?

Getting to her feet, Chichi gingerly took a step closer towards the stairs. The fire clung to the walls, the stairs, everywhere but the room she was in. That's weird. Cautiously, she took a step towards the first stair, and like throwing more wood to it, the fire blazed harshed and pushed itself towards her, making her take a step back. As soon as she took that step, it calmed down once more, and when Chichi tried to move forward again, it only blazed harshly once more until she took herself away from the stairs.

What was that? It was if the fire had it's own mind, a mind that didn't want her going down the stairs. That shouldn't be possible!

"What's going on?" she muttered to herself in confusion. No matter, she could think about this later, she needed to get out of this place right away.

Chichi looked around the room trying to find another means to escape. The only thing she saw was the window, but she couldn't possibly use that. She was so high up that jumping out of there was a jump to her death. Not to mention, the fire.

But… it was the only way out, and she sure as hell wanted to get out of here.

"Okay Peepo, let's try this," she said, more to herself than to her chick. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and headed for the window. She grabbed a hold of the side and prepared herself to jump out of it, but before she could even raise her leg, a large eye suddenly blocked the window.

What the h-

With a scream, Chichi stumbled backwards from the window, tripping on her hanfu and landed on her behind, shaking in fright. W-what was that? Why was there a large eye blocking the window.

Before she could do anything, the eye blinked, and Chichi noticed the texture on the skin seemed to shine. Were those- were those scales?

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as she heard the loudest roar she has ever heard, very much unlike the the dinosaur roars she'd heard before. Not too soon after that, the eye disappeared and all of the sudden a long body passed by her window, almost serpentlike. Once it disappeared, Chichi wasted no time scrambling to feet to look out of the window and see what that thing could it be.

She felt her breath get stuck in her throat.

She couldn't believe it. A dragon, a huge ass dragon, a huge ass fire breathing dragon attacked her kingdom. She thought they weren't real! They were supposed to be just in the stories that her mother told her to make her fall asleep. Not in real life.

She watched as the dragon fly once more before it began to coil itself around the tower before blowing one last stream of fire from its mouth towards the ground.

Chichi looked back to where her father and the other villagers take a step back from fire, covering their faces from the heat. The Ox King had an expression of frustration, desperate to save his daughter, but he knew that at this point, he had no power or idea how to go about it, not when a dragon was involved.

Chichi stepped away from the window until she felt her back hit a wall. Her knees, as if feeling the pressure, suddenly gave away as she fell to the ground. Peepo landed to the floor, jumping towards her as she pulled her knees towards her, hugging them close. She hid her face behind her knees, the tears she didn't know she was keeping finally falling down her closed eyes.

She was stuck. She had no way out of this tower, not with a dragon guarding her and this stupid fire that seemed to have a mind of its own. She was going to be stuck here forever.

She felt Peepo put a wing on her arm in comfort.

Oh, what was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 1

-1-

The wind whipped his hair behind him as he flew across the sky. He didn't know where Flying Nimbus was going to take him, in fact he didn't know where he was going at all. He only remembered hearing about a dragon guarding a tower somewhere from the Turtle Sage and Seer of Fortune before he hopped on his trusted yellow cloud to search for this dragon.

Man, a dragon. Just the thought of it was making him excited. He never fought a dragon before. He's been against a tyrant of an emperor and his minions, an army threatening to conquer the world, a demon, and many more, but he's never gone against a dragon before. He hoped it's as strong as he thought it was. If it wasn't then, he'd be just disappointed.

Anyway… the Seer of Fortune said that this dragon should be in the Ox Kingdom, guarding the princess in a tower, and that the Ox King was willing to give the hand of his daughter to whoever saved her from her prison tower her hand in marriage. He didn't even know where this Ox Kingdom was, but he trusted Flying Nimbus to know where it was. After all, if anyone could find any place, it would be his trusted Flying Nimbus. He'll be in that Ox Kingdom in no time.

Suddenly, he heard a loud growl.

But first, he needed to get some food.

He looked down trying to search for somewhere or something to eat. He didn't mind hunting some wolf or bear to eat, but skinning and cooking them takes a lot of time, and he would rather eat right away, so a nearby village should would be ideal at this point.

"Oh, there's one!" he exclaimed as he saw a group of houses and compounds not far from him. "Let's go there Flying Nimbus, I'm sure they have some good food for me to eat."

Flying Nimbus wasted no time in heeding his master's words and soared towards the village. When he was near enough, he jumped down from his yellow cloud and entered.

"Hmm, I wonder what's good to eat here?" he wondered out loud as he looked around him. There didn't seem to be a lot going on around here. Most people were just out doing their own thing. Some kids were playing along the streets, and many of the adults were talking amongst themselves. He didn't even know if there was a place to eat around here. Maybe he should have gone hunting instead.

Wait- what's that smell? That's smells so good!

He let his nose lead the way, his tail swaying as he slithered through the crowd to not bump into any of them. He could feel his drool slipping out of his mouth. That food just smells so good, he couldn't wait to see what it could be.

He stopped in front of a small building, a restaurant amazing aroma of food definitely came from inside, and he could see some people around tables, eating and chatting amongst themselves. He wasted no time in grabbing a table for himself and no sooner did he sit down when a server came up to him to give him a menu. Honestly, he didn't even need to know what was in the menu to know what he was going to get: everything. He didn't know why exactly but he just knew that he ate more than the normal person. Must be the tail…

Money wasn't even really an issue. The king of the last kingdom he saved gave him too many gold coins for him to know what he was going to do with it. He was planning on giving it to his friends, but one) Krillin didn't want to take it, and two) Bulma had more money than what he was giving away. So he ended up keeping it anyway. Which, he guessed was a good thing since with the amount of food he eats, he'd probably go through all of it in a week.

Just like now.

Shaking his head, he gaped in awe as the servers put food after food down. He knew he was getting looks but he didn't pay them mind as he began to gobble the food before him. Hey, if he didn't take notice of it, they'll surely go back to their own business.

Which they did soon enough.

As he was eating, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the two ladies a few tables across from him. Maybe it was his sensitive hearing (senses), but it wasn't really hard to hear them and their conversation was quite dull until something caught his attention.

"-poor thing, he only became like that because of what happened to his daughter. Imagine, your only child being stuck in stuck a high tower of a palace in flames."

"My goodness, I would be driven to madness too," the other lady said. "Is it true that a dragon was guarding the tower as well?"

A dragon!? Were they talking about the same dragon he was looking for?

"Yes, my husband saw it himself. It appeared on the same day the fire happened to the palace three years ago. It coiled itself around the tower and breathed fire at anyone who dared tried to get close to the palace and tower."

"I heard that many have tried to defeat it to make their princess their bride. Didn't the Ox King offer her hand to anyone who can save her."

"That's true indeed," the first lady nodded. "Many princes and knights have tried their hand to save the princess from tower, but one way or another they all failed. Bunch of pansies those men were. They all ran away once they saw the dragon and got their behinds burnt. None of them deserved our princess."

"Yes, our princess deserved better."

Decided he finally had enough, he slurped the last of his noodles before wiping his mouth and hands with the nearby napkin. After putting his bag of coins on the table (that should be enough to cover his food and more), he headed towards the table of the two ladies.

"Excuse me," he interrupted their conversation politely. His master would have a heart attack if he forgot his manners. "I heard you guys were talking about a dragon. Wanna tell me more about it?"

One of the ladies, the first one who brought it up with a snort. "And why is that? Who are you to ask me about the dragon?

He couldn't help the grin to form on his lips as he puffed his chest out.

"I'm Son Goku, and I'm gonna beat that dragon."


	3. Chapter 2

-2-

For the record, he should have picked his words better. Well, could you blame him? He just wanted to know more about the dragon so he could fight it as soon as possible. So what if that lady laughed at him before giving him what he wanted first. Okay, sure everyone else laughed at him too, but he got what he needed, and that's all mattered to him.

"Now where could that castle be…" Goku mumbled to himself once he was up in the air on Flying Nimbus. According to that lady, the castle was around here somewhere. The Ox King should be here too, seeing as he was apparently desperate to save his kid from the tower because she's stuck up there for so long.

His nose picked up an odd scent, almost like something was on fire. Wait.. didn't they say that there was a palace on fire? That the dragon was there guarding something or whatever? He looked around once more, spotting the a trail of gray smoke coming from the north. That must be where the fire is then! And if there's a fire, there must be something burning, and with something burning, the dragon must be there!

"Let's go there Flying Nimbus!" he pointed towards the gray smoke. Heeding him, Flying Nimbus pushed faster and flew towards where he wanted, whipping his hair back as he felt his lips curl into an excited grin.

He caught a glimpse of a group of people just standing by the end of the fire, and as he ordered Flying Nimbus to get closer to them, one of the men, the largest one with a weird helmet and goggles on, tried to get closer but the fire only pushed him back as the smaller people pulled him back from the flames.

When he landed, his tail immediately wrapped around his waist as he observed the people were still standing in front of the roaring flames. Goku observed them quietly as they talked amongst themselves. The large man with the weird helmet was shouting at the other people, many of them flinching from his harsh voice.

Goku choose this time make his presence known.

"Hey!" he shouted over the fire and the man's voice. Everyone stopped and looked at him, some even choose to gawk. Who was this man to address them, their king most especially with so casually?

"Do you guys know where the dragon is?" Goku asked, a grin on his face, unfazed by the glare that was directed to him by the large man before him.

"And why do you want to know?" the man asked him with narrowed eyes

"'Cause I'm going to defeat it!" Goku answered simply, as if it was most obvious thing in the world.

He knew that if there wasn't a helmet and some weird goggles covering the person's face, Goku would have been met with a skeptical expression on their face.

"What makes you think you can defeat the fearsome dragon?" the man questioned. "Even me, the Great Ox King can't lay a hand on it."

"Well, then you're probably not trying hard enough?" Goku suggested, scratching the back of his head. He hadn't seen any of the dragon before, but he was sure that it wasn't that hard to get a hit on the dragon, right?

"Why you- who do you think you are?" The Ox King spluttered. "Who are you to insinuate that I'm weak!"

"I didn't say you were weak," Goku denied. He was sure that he didn't say anything like that. He was just suggesting what they might be doing wrong. Besides, what does insinuate even mean? "And I'm Son Goku!" he added with a cheeky grin.

Ox King looked at him with mouth opened loosely, unsure of what to make of this man before them. He could tell that the he was sincere when this guy said that he didn't think he was weak, but the gall he had to declare that he was going to beat the mighty dragon was baffling, as if he was so confident he could beat it.

Some of the men of the Ox King shared the same looks as their leader, bewildered by his confident statement. Even their king couldn't touch it, what makes this guy think he could kill it? And what kind of name was Son Goku anyway?

Suddenly one of the men widened his eyes in recognition.

"S-son G-goku? As in the Monkey Warrior?" spluttered. Everyone looked at him in confusion. Monkey Warrior? What kind of name was that?

"The one who annihilated the Red Ribbon Army, stopped Emperor Pilaf from conquering the world, and defeated King Piccolo?"

W-what? How could he do that? The Red Ribbon Army was such a strong army the Ox Kingdom's own army wouldn't be able to handle them if they ever invaded. Was he the reason why they never were? And Emperor Pilaf was a powerful man, how in the world did he manage to stop him? And King Piccolo? One of the strongest men in the world? Even the Ox King wouldn't dare raise a hand against him.

They turned back towards the mysterious man who all of sudden produced an ear splitting grin as he put his hands on his hips as the brown belt around him unraveled and began to sway on its on.

Oh my god he has a tail.

"Yup!" Goku confirmed with a laugh. "That's me alright." Then he began to scratch his cheek. "Man, it's always so weird hearing people talk about those things. I just did them because it was the right thing to do."

So it was true…

As the people continued to marvel at the Monkey Warrior, the Ox King inspected the young man more closely behind his goggles. Supposing that he was telling the truth, that he did all of those unbelievable things, that he was so powerful he defeated even the vile King Piccolo, did this mean that he could defeat the mighty dragon? That he could save his precious Chichi?

"Oi kid," the Ox King spoke. Goku turned to face the ruler, blinking as step closer to him.

"If you really did defeat them, then I guess I'll let you face the dragon."

Goku's face lit up. Finally! He's been itching to clobber the dragon any time soon. Where was it anyway?

"But!" the Ox King said loudly. "You gotta save my baby girl first."

Goku tilted his face to the side. Baby girl? Oh right, didn't the people say his daughter was stuck there somewhere?

"See that tower," the King pointed at the highest tower ways away them. "Chichi's been up there for three years. Normally, I'd assume the worst, but for the past years we see her looking out of the window, healthy as can be. I don't know how that works or what she's even eating, but she's alive and that's all I care about."

The men around all nodded, concern etched on their faces. Goku guessed that they must like her to care for her like that. From all the other kingdom's he's been too, most of the warriors didn't like their princesses. Aside from Upa (who wasn't really a princess but her dad was the chief so she's kinda one), those princesses were usually resented by the kingdom's people because of apparently the ruling family's lifestyle. Apparently this one was different.

"So yeah, kid, just save Chichi first then you can beat the dragon," the Ox King repeated.

Goku knitted his eyebrows together. "Wouldn't it be better if I killed the dragon first?"

"NO," the King said sternly. "My daughter comes first, boy. It's been years since I last held my little girl. You _will_ save her first before anything." Suddenly, his mouth twisted into a sly grin. "If ya want. I'll even give you her hand in marriage."

What?

The men suddenly began to panic.

"A-again your majesty? Are you sure? I know you only offered it at first to motivate the other warriors but what if he did manage to-

"Then he deserves it!" the Ox King bellowed loudly. "Besides, my Chichi only deserves the best, and who else would it be than the one who saved her. I'm sure she'll be fine with this marriage."

Goku became even more confused. What in the heck are they talking about?

"It's okay," Goku said to him. "I don't want any of this marriage thing. I just want to fight the dragon."

The Ox King once again looked at him with an open mouth. What kind of boy didn't jump at the opportunity of marrying a girl, a princess at that?

"Unless you know, I can eat it," Goku added with a sheepish grin.

The king could only stare dumbly at the warrior, trying to process if this boy was actually serious. Something he could eat- Was he really picking food over a beautiful princess like his daughter? Food?!

Ah, whatever. As long as Chichi was back with him safe and sound. And if Goku still wanted to marry Chichi, that's okay too.

"Whatever you say kid, just save my daughter from that blasted tower," the Ox King shrugged.

Goku was about to reply, but he was suddenly interrupted by a loud roar. They turned towards the direction where it came from, directly from where the tower was situated. Slowly the very being that Goku was searching for emerged from behind the tower.

The dragon stretched out its long body, green and blue scales glinting from the flames. Sharp talons protruded from its fingers, and he was sure that it could kill him easily if he took a wrong move. It's golden eyes looked around the area, roaring once more as it coiled itself around the Tower.

Goku could his blood rushing madly through his body. His heart beat faster with all the adrenaline starting to build up in him. His whole body was itching to move and fight this beast. He felt his lips curl into an excited grin. This was going to be so good.

"Damn it's awake," the Ox King swore under his breath. "I didn't think it was already that late in the morning. And we still don't know how to get up there." As if suddenly realizing something, he quickly turned to Goku with a question. "By the way boy, how are you gonna get up there. We've been trying to figure something out, and still after three years we got nothing."

Goku, as a reply, only grinned wider. "You'll see," he answered before he turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth, leaving the Ox King and his men with confused expressions on their faces.

What in the world was this man doing now? The more he spent time with them, the more he gets weirder and weirder.

Taking a deep breath, Goku opened his mouth and shouted, "Flying Nimbus!"

They all waited with bated breaths, anxious to see what this "Flying Nimbus" thing would be. Was it a secret weapon? An item to defeat the dragon? A magical spell that would help him against the hot fires of the burning castle?

The Ox King seemed to have recognized the name though.

They waited a few moments more, eager to see what it could be. But, after waiting some more, nothing seemed to appear. They all looked at each other in confusion. Was this man serious at all? Defeating the dragon and saving the princess weren't joking matters to them.

Suddenly, they heard a weird faint noise growing louder and louder, as if it was getting closer. They tried to search where it came from, but they couldn't seem to find what was making the noise.

Until something passed them before stopping in front of the Monkey Warrior.

"There you are Flying Nimbus!" Goku patted what seemed to be a yellow cloud that hovered too closely to the ground. W-what was that? They knew magic existed in the world, but they've never

Without waiting another second, Goku immediately jumped on the cloud, surprising all of them when he didn't pass through it at all.

"So I just gotta save the princess in that tower right?" he asked as he turned to face them, their mouths slack in awe. "Then you'll let me defeat the dragon?"

The Ox King, realizing that Goku was talking to him, shook his head out of his trance and nodded shakily. "Y-yeah," he confirmed. "Bring me my daughter first, then after you can do whatever you what with that pesky dragon."

"All right!" Goku cheered. He couldn't wait to beat this dragon.

"Be careful though," the Ox King cautioned before Goku could do anything. "With the dragon awake, it'll be much harder to reach the tower. It guards it thoroughly, especially when it's awake, and it'll kill anything that gets close."

Goku only snickered and rubbed his nose with his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he assured them. "Besides, it's not fun if it's not trying to kill me."

All of them, once again, couldn't do anything but stare at him with baffled looks.

This man was crazy.

"I'll bring back your daughter safe and sound!" Goku called out as he left them, flying on his yellow cloud towards the burning embers of the castle and the roar of the dragon.

Hopefully, he would come back alive with their Princess.


	4. Chapter 3

-3-

The moment he got close, the dragon seemed to have sensed him as it turned towards the direction he was coming from before roaring and lunging at him. It was a good thing that Flying Nimbus was a little bit faster than the blue beast. Whenever the dragon tried to catch Goku in it's mouth, the yellow cloud was a breath's faster of getting him away from it.

Which was a little annoying because he just wanted to get close to the window and save the princess already. He already promised the Ox King that he would get her first before fighting the dragon. He wasn't going to back out from that promise. After all, he always _always_ kept his word.

He just needed to get past this dragon first.

"Ah!" he exclaimed as he noticed a small opening under the dragon's body near the tower. "There Flying Nimbus. I'm sure that would let us sneak past the dragon!" Flying Nimbus wasted no time in following his orders and immediately flew towards that barely noticeable space between the dragon and the tower. He slipped under it easily shot up towards the window. He seemed to have miscalculated the dragon's senses because it easily spotted him and was on his tail.

It was a good thing he was close to the window.

When he was only a few feet away from the only entrance accessible to the tower, he leaped towards it, letting the dragon chase after Flying Nimbus.

He rolled on the floor as he landed, and immediately stood up to dust his pants before going to the window to look for Flying Nimbus.

"I do hope Flying Nimbus manages to escape the dragon," he said to himself. Scratching his head, he slowly turned around and said, "Now, where's that prince-"

Before he could finish turning around, he felt something smack the back of his head really hard. If he wasn't that strong, he would have probably passed out.

"W-who are you?" He heard someone asked. Nursing his head, Goku turned towards the direction where he heard it and was greeted with the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. "Why are you here?"

And possibly the prettiest girl he'd ever laid eyes on.

"D-did you hear me?" she asked, her black eyes narrowed in slits as she clutched the dark frying pan tightly between her hands. There was a yellow chicken huddled behind the skirts of her dress, its eyes also in slits. Her dark hair fell behind her like a waterfall, and honestly Goku didn't know what he was supposed to do when he suddenly began to feel warm all over.

"D-don't make hurt you again!" She threatened, thrusting the pan close towards him.

Wait, she used the pan to hit him?

"Did you use that to hit me?" he asked out loud as he pointed at the utensil in her hand.

The girl brought the pan back close to her. The chicken suddenly began to vigorously flap its wings to hover right by her.

Huh, the chicken could actually fly.

"Yeah," she answered cautiously. "What of it?"

"Man, that pan must be made of some kind of magical thing. That hurt," he snickered as he rubbed the spot on his head that was hit.

The girl, who was caught a little off guard by his easy going attitude, lowered her arms a little, but it didn't last long before she glared at him once more. The chicken giving the same expression as her.

"Anyway," Goku said, shaking his head. "Are you Chichi?"

"Yeah…" she answered again in the same tone, "Why does it matter?" She tightened her grip on the handle of the frying once more, ready to strike if he even do one wrong move.

"Oh good," he exclaimed brightly. Chichi narrowed her eyes. What did he mean this was good? If it's her case, this wasn't in any way "good" at all.

"Your dad wanted me to save you," he told her calmly, a easy-going grin on his face.

Wait, what?

"W-wha?" she said with wide eyes in surprise, her grip on the pan loosening as she lowered the pan slowly. Even the chick seemed to be caught off guard by his statement.

"Yeah," Goku nodded before scratching the back of his head with a confused look. "Said I have ta save you before I get to fight the dragon."

Save her? Did that mean that Pa didn't give up on her? That all of the times she was peering out of the window, hoping to all the gods that her father and their people still believed that she was alive, that all those times, her faith in them wasn't wasted at all?

"Your old man also wanted to 'offer your hand to me in marriage,' whatever that is," he added, puzzled as he scratched the back of his head.

… What?

"M-marriage?" Chichi spluttered, taking a step back while Peepo seemed to have froze midair in shock right behind her. "T-to you?"

"Yeah," Goku nodded in confirmation. He moved his hand away from his head to put it on his hip. "Apparently he's been doing that to all the people who wanted to save you?"

W-was he joking? Offering her hand to anyone?

"Y-you're not serious are you?" Chichi asked shakily. "Pa wouldn't just offer me l-like _that_?" Like she's some kind of prize, right?

Goku shook his head, "He said whoever saves you or something deserves your hand in marriage." He proceeded to scratch behind his head again, something Chichi couldn't place as endearing or annoying.

But the nerve of her father, actually offering her hand to people she didn't even know!

Chichi narrowed her eyes towards this… man and tightened her grip on her frying pan.

Even to him…

"Anyway, come on," Goku put his hand on his hips. "The faster I get you out of this place, the faster I get to fight that dragon."

Wait what?

"Fight the dragon?" Chichi repeated with wide eyes, her grip turning slack. "You want to fight that-that thing?"

"Yeah!" Goku answered excitedly as he rubbed his nose with an easy-going grin.

"Are you insane?" Chichi screeched, stomping her way towards him as she pushed her face closer to his. Goku suddenly took a step back as he felt his body suddenly warm up while his heart seemed to began to speed up"That thing's a monster. I've been stuck in this forsaken tower for three years. I know what it could do! You wouldn't even be able to touch it, much less beat it."

Goku shrugged as he laughed lazily. "You never know," he said. "There's always a first time for everything."

Chichi narrowed her eyes once more. This guy has too much confidence.

"And who do you think you are to believe that you could beat that dragon, huh?" she asked hotly as she decided to poke his chest.

Wow, hard couldn't even to describe those muscles. Holy shit.

Suddenly, a hand gently wrapped around her wrist. Chichi blinked her eyes in surprise and gingerly looked up just to see a smile she didn't know she's been looking for all her life.

"I'm Son Goku, and I'm going to be the one to save you!"


End file.
